RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder
The RX-79GEz-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder (aka'Ez-SR1 Intruder', Ez-SR Intruder, Intruder) is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8, it is piloted by Daigo Ishibashi. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the three Gundam Ez-SRs used by Team SRSC in their match against Team Try Fighters, the Ez-SR Intruder is designed to directly engage the enemy unit in close range combat while RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator and RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom provide artillery fire and support functions respectively. As a result, the Ez-SR Intruder is equipped with unique weaponry such as the electromagnetic knuckles and the short barrel beam rifle to give it an edge in close range battles. Other weapons of the suit includes a pair of head vulcans, a swivelling vulcan gun and a pair of beam sabers. The lightest unit in the team, the Ez-SR Intruder also has more thrusters on its backpack compared to the other two Ez-SR units, and as a result it has higher mobility which is important in close combat. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, a pair of them are stored on top of the left forearm cover. ;*Electromagnetic Knuckle :Mounted on the front of both forearm covers, it is used for punching and can deliver an electrical shock when it comes into contact with an enemy unit. The forearm cover will slide forward to cover the hand when the electromagnetic knuckle is used. ;*Short Barrel Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle used by the Ez-SR Intruder, it is based on the Ez8's beam rifle but with a shorter barrel to make it easier to wield in close combat. ;*Swivelling Vulcan Gun :The same weapon as Ez-8's 12.7mm anti-personal machine gun, this chest mounted vulcan gun is the only weaponry that is common in all three Gundam Ez-SRs. Like the head-mounted vulcan guns, it has a high-rate of fire but little power. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. History Picture Gallery Ez-SR Intruder.png intruderwirecom.jpg intruderbeamrifle.jpg intruderbeamblast.jpg intruderdefeated.jpg Gunpla Gundam Ez-SR Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Ez-SR (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *The RX-79G Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder's design may be a reference to Dragonar Unit-1 from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *Although the Gundam Ez-SR Intruder was shown to have vulcan guns in its head in the anime and in the model kit, they are missing in the suit's lineart on the official site. *The letters "SR" in the suit's name and model code stands for "Seiren", the name of the team's technical college. They may also be a reference to the model number XD-01SR of Dragonar-1 Custom from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *Although it is not shown in the anime, it is possible that the Ez-SR Intruder is also equipped with Plavsky Craft like the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom as all three Ez-SR units share the same basic chassis. *Ez-SR Intruder carries a pair of 100mm Machine Gun magazines on its hips despite not using any compatible weapons. This is most likely because it reuses the same hip armor as the Gundam Ground Type and the Gundam Ez8. *Like the other Gundam Ez-SR, the Intruder is named after motorcycle - Suzuki Intruder. *The three Gundam Ez-SR units are Naoki's first designs for animated work. Reference Gallery External links *RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Ez-SR Intruder on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)